Work Can Be Fun
by hope7717
Summary: Just a little series of love scenes. Gus and Harley continue to torture each other.
1. Default Chapter

The beams of light fell slightly in the big room and it made him stir. He rolled over to get a glimpse at his beautiful girl and moaned when she wasn't there. He got up and went in search of her wondering why she wasn't in bed with him. He knew exactly where she was when he smelled the sweet scent of coffee making its way to his nose. He walked down into the kitchen and smiled at her over by the sink washing the dishes. He walked over and put his arms around her and she smiled and laughed the cutest little laugh he had ever heard. He gently started showering her neck in kisses making her drop the dish she had been washing.  
  
"Gus..." she said as he continued.  
  
"Hey you deprived me of waking up next to you, I just want my morning kiss" he said as he spun her around and kissed her hard. She quickly adjusted and she sighed as he pushed his tongue through her inviting lips. She pushed him away knowing that nothing would get done if they didn't stop.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done saying good morning" he said with a wink.  
  
"Gus if you come any closer I will have to use my weapon" she said grabbing the sprayer and pointing it at him.  
  
"Cant I just hold you in my arms" he said smiling.  
  
"No! Because I know you, holding always turns into something else." She said eyeing him up and down.  
  
"I didn't realize that was such a bad thing" he said pouring him a cup of coffee.  
  
She laughed and went back to washing the dishes.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" he asked yawning.  
  
"Almost noon" she said bending to look at the clock causing Gus to glance her way.  
  
"Why did you let me sleep so long?" he asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Because I needed to get some work done in this house, I need to finish these, wash clothes and I have a lot to do." She said  
  
"I'll help you wash the clothes" he said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I bet you would, you would be more concerned with getting me out of mine" she said laughing in response as she finished the last dish in the sink.  
  
"So" he said going back over and setting his cup on the counter. He sneaked over to her and put his arms around her again.  
  
"Gus, what did I tell you!" she yelled as she turned and sprayed him down, covering her mouth with her hand as he stood there in his boxers soaking wet.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it" he said grabbing the sprayer and spraying her with it. They kept fighting over it, both of them getting soaked and everything in the area getting wet. She got a hold of it and sprayed him again and he grabbed her in his arms tightly causing her to drop the sprayer back into the sink.  
  
"You owe me Coop" he said looking at her passionately.  
  
"Hey, I gave you fair warning" she shot back as he kissed her deeply and pushed her body into the counter as he deepened the kiss. She gave in and let herself be ravished by this incredibly sexy man. He grabbed her and set her on the countertop centering himself between her as he pushed his tongue through her lips and explored her beautiful mouth. She threw her head back and he quickly claimed her neck nibbling slightly on her soft skin which lead to a moan from Harley and that only made Gus want more. He wanted her so bad, but he also wanted to play with her a little. He kept kissing her as his hand moved to the sink unnoticed by Harley and grabbed the sprayer.  
  
"Hey Coop" he said breathing hard.  
  
"Uh-huh" she mumbled as he sucked lightly on her skin  
  
"Time to wash the clothes!" he said pulling back and spraying her again.  
  
She screamed and he threw the sprayer back in the sink and ran out of the kitchen and went to run upstairs.  
  
"Damn it Gus!" she yelled as she ran after him and tackled him on the stairs causing him to fall on the stairs with her on top of him.  
  
"You jerk!" she said hitting him as she kissed him again. He pulled her to him more completely feeling her wet body against his. He moved his hand to her back and down to her butt causing Harley to laugh into his mouth. He moved them so that she was in his lap and his back was to the wall. She moved to his neck torturing him immensely. He threw his head back against the wall and groaned as she moved her hands down his chest to his boxers.  
  
"Harley...Oh god" he said as she pushed his boxers down a little bit, enough to uncover him.  
  
She started gliding her hand softly along his hardening cock laughing at his reactions and kissing him again as she increased the pressure. He began thrusting at her and she stopped and wouldn't continue until he calmed down. Finally when he calmed down she continued her little task. Oh he felt so good, she thought, but now it was her turn to play. She pulled back and glared at him evilly. She smiled and he moaned as she continued stroking him harder.  
  
"Do you like that, Gus" she said with a smile as she began moving against him driving his body to the wall.  
  
"Oh, Harley...yes" he said his breathing speeding up.  
  
"Well too bad" she said laughing and climbed off of him leaving him behind looking at her in confusion.  
  
"I can play too" she said running for their bedroom.  
  
He sat there and pulled his boxers back up. "Oh hell no!!!!" he said as he fumbled up the stairs and ran after her. He caught sight of her running for the bathroom and ran after her but was too late to catch her and she locked him out.  
  
"Harley" he said banging on the door.  
  
"I have work to do Gus, I don't have the time to play your little games anymore" she shouted back as she got all of the clothes out of the hamper and put them into a basket to carry downstairs.  
  
"Harley! That's not fair!" he yelled back laughing.  
  
"Everything is Fair Baby!!" she shouted. He heard what she said and decided to use that comment to his advantage. He left the room knowing she wouldn't come out till he was gone, he had a plan, she wasn't going to get away with denying me on the stairs like that. Oh she was going to pay...he thought to himself. She opened the door slightly, thinking he was gone and looked around to see if he was there. She was glad to see he wasn't and headed downstairs to the laundry room to start the clothes. When she came downstairs she saw him on the couch and stopped on the stair. He turned to look at her knowing she was there. She smiled and decided to tease him.  
  
"You know I think I have a new appreciation for these stairs" she said winking at him.  
  
"You would have a better appreciation if you would have finished what you started on those stairs you little tease" he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What was that Honey" she said hearing what he had said.  
  
"Nothing Dear" he smiled as he watched her go into the laundry room. He got up and quickly followed her being quiet so she wouldn't hear him.  
  
She was putting the first load in and he saw that now was his chance. He sneaked up behind her and when she was about to turn he grabbed her and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"You are under arrest Baby" he said as he handcuffed her.  
  
"What's the charge" she said laughing.  
  
"Being to damn sexy" he said as he turned her around and held her close.  
  
"And what would you do if I tried to run...you don't have your weapon baby" she said whispering in his ear sarcastically and licking his earlobe.  
  
"Oh I have a weapon" he said thrusting his hips at her. "Would you like to see, its much better than standard issue" he said as he bent in to kiss her neck laughing at her dropped mouth.  
  
"What's the matter Babe, afraid you cant handle it" he said winking at her.  
  
"Bring it on" she said kissing him, unable to move her arms.  
  
He began exploring her mouth as he lifted her up onto the dryer beside the washer. She moaned as she felt him between her. Their kissing turned needy and urgent as Gus slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, because all her clothes were dirty she was wearing one of his shirts. Once he had the shirt completely unbuttoned and her handcuffed hands above her head, he began to torture her, touching and kissing her in just the right spots. She was breathing heavily and moaning uncontrollably. He gazed at her before him hot and craving him, He pushed the shirt aside unable to get it off because of the handcuffs that held her hands together. He moved to her chest kissing her skin as he cupped her firm breast in his hungry hands. He messaged her aching skin, and moved his kisses to take over where his hands left off. She was rocking into him slowly, wanting him intensely. He moved back up and placed a searing kiss on her swollen lips as he moved his fingers to her underwear pushing them down and off of her. She moaned low in her throat as he pulled them off of her. She looked at him with her eyes full of desire as he looked at her and dropped her panties into the open washer next to them. She smiled devilishly and brought him back to her for a kiss but he moved back to her neck instead.  
  
"Oh, Officer Aitoro!!...Oh God!..Feel free to arrest me anytime" she yelled and he laughed into her neck.  
  
He kissed her again reclaiming those naughty little lips of hers as he moved his hands down her heated body reaching her center. He sighed as he reached her, she was so hot and wet and ready for him, but that wasn't his plan. He slowly began to message her aching nerves sending her body crashing and causing her to rock uncontrollably. He went back to her chest as he continued to torture her wet center with his talented fingers. She moaned out loudly and yelled his name as she felt one finger slide into her. Her body was moving wildly as he thrusted his finger into her hard. He looked at her moving beneath him and smiled satisfied that he could make her feel this way. He continued to move inside her and knew she was almost there. He removed his finger and moved his hands back up her body. She felt amazing, he wanted her so bad. He kissed her hard and began moving down her body moving to her core yet again. The feeling of his tongue on her sent her right back to the edge. He looked up at her and saw she had her head back and her body moving at an ungodly rate. She fell victim to his torture and yelled out loudly as he pushed his tongue in and out of her.  
  
"Oh God!! Gus!!" she yelled as he pushed in and out of her.  
  
He brought her so close to the edge that it was unbearable. He moved back up her body and intertwined his fingers with hers behind her back as he kissed her hungrily.  
  
"Oh Gus!" she said looking at him and wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Harley..." he said forcing her to look at him.  
  
She looked at him and tried to press her lips back to his but he pulled away. She saw the look in his eyes...No...she said to herself...he wouldn't dare.  
  
"The charges are Dropped Coop, you're free to go" he said taking the handcuffs off of her quickly and running out of the room.  
  
She sat there and cursed herself for falling for that, but she deserved it after torturing him on the stairs. She ran out after him and heard him upstairs, so she quickly moved to go follow him, and punish him. When she caught up to him in their bedroom he was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her. She looked at him and he smiled at her.  
  
"I can't believe you did that" she said out of breath.  
  
"What's the matter Coop, don't like to be tortured." He said laughing.  
  
"Whatever, I have work to do. Torture Yourself" She said turning and going back downstairs and heading back to the laundry room to finish the work she had tried to start. She had already cleaned the boy's rooms and the living room before he had gotten up that morning and then finished the dishes, this was the last thing she had to do. She heard the shower running upstairs and thought for a minute.  
  
"Oh, to hell with it" she said throwing the clothes aside and running upstairs to join Gus.  
  
She ran into the room and she quickly stripped out of her clothes eager to be with him and feel him again. Games were fun, but she wanted him to the point that she had to have him or she would loose it. She walked into the bathroom quietly and snuck up on him. He didn't even realize she was there until she pinned him to the wall.  
  
"I thought you had work to do" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"This was the next job on my list" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, and what job would that be" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Making love to you all night long" she said kissing him before he could speak. He put his arms around her and pushed his tongue through her lips messaging hers with his. That was it. He couldn't take the games anymore. He had to have her. Now. He spun them around and sent her crashing to the wall and she cried out into his lips, he bent down to her neck as he picked her up wrapping her legs around him. Oh, she could feel him against her now, he was so close, but not close enough.  
  
"Gus Please!!" she said thrusting her hips at him unable to wait.  
  
Hearing her made him take action and he entered her hard and quick both of them moaning loudly as he filled her. He came back to kiss her and began moving within her. Oh, this was heaven, she was incredible. She cried out as he began pushing into her harder and harder. She felt herself back on the edge and he wasn't far behind. Just the feel of each other was enough to help send them over that wonderful peak straight into pure sweet bliss. His thrusts increased and he moaned her name continuously into her neck as she cried out in sheer pleasure. He felt her muscles tighten around his hardened cock and the feeling made him come hard right behind her. She fell into his arms and he held her tight as they let the wonderful sensation subside. He looked at her and she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Wow!" he said smiling.  
  
"Double Wow!" she said smiling back at him.  
  
"Now that's a chore I could get used to" he said laughing and she laughed into his neck.  
  
"Damn right" she said laughing.  
  
He turned off the water and set her down, once she felt she was able to stand and they got out of the shower and he went to get them towels.  
  
"Babe, there is only one towel" he said looking at her.  
  
"I told you I had to wash clothes! We will just have to share" she said smiling that devilish little smile that made his heart beat faster.  
  
"No complaints from me!" he said as he wrapped them in a towel and kissed her again as he moved them backwards out of the bathroom. They haphazardly moved over to the bed and Harley spun them around and fell on top of him onto the bed. She rid them of the towel and they slipped under the covers.  
  
"I could get used to this" He said grinning.  
  
"Gus...shut up and make love to me, you have been running that damn mouth all day!" she said laughing as she brought his lips to hers for a hungry kiss. He moved to her neck and kissed his way up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he moved his hands all over her body.  
  
"Gus!" she cried as he squeezed her breasts in his hands. He made his way down and began kissing her heated flesh. She arced to him as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth. He continued his mass torture of her body and senses. He stayed at her breasts as his hand moved down in between her legs coaxing them apart. He gently began rubbing his fingers against her moist center. Harley was moving wildly her passion taking control of her body and sending her to the point of no return. She couldn't take it anymore and she used all her energy to flip them over so that she was on top. She looked into his eyes and he watched her as she began kissing his chest and moving down his body not missing an inch of him. She pulled the covers off still watching him as she moved to his aching erection. They locked eyes never moving from each other as she took him into her mouth and began moving him in and out of her mouth hard. He threw his head back and Harley just watched him as she continued her mission. She loved watching him as she pleasured him, he was so sexy and she loved the look that graced his face every time she took him into her mouth and pumped him in and out. He was whimpering now and she knew he was close and knowing having him worn out now would be of no use to her she moved back up and planted a searing kiss on his lips. He turned them back over and cupped her breast as he kissed her hard. He was so good, he knew exactly what drove her wild, it was amazing. She cried into his neck as he pressed his manhood to her heated core but never entering her. He was torturing her again and she couldn't take it. She wrapped her legs around him and the contact caused him to push into her hard as he crashed onto her. He began moving within her wildly pushing her hard into the mattress. She was rocking uncontrollably into him as he thrusted harder and harder into her. She was aching to feel that beautiful release. Their bodies were hot and sweaty and their passion was growing as they moved together in a beautiful rhythm. She felt that familiar feeling building inside her ready to burst. He was in awe as he pumped in and out of her. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe that she was his, and that he was the one who was allowed to be with her like this. She was yelling out loudly.  
  
"GUS!!! OH GOD!!" She yelled and moaned loudly into him.  
  
He began to slow down slightly and Harley looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Gus, please...Oh god!...don't stop!!"  
  
He sped up again and thrusted hard into her and a few thrusts was all either of them needed as they came hard in each others arms. Gus fell on top of her and they laid there for awhile and just gave in to the feelings and sounds around them. The beat of each others hearts, the feel of skin against skin, the feeling of completion from earth shattering orgasms, the love for each other coursing through them. Gus looked up at her and she stroked a piece of hair behind his ear.  
  
"I love you Babe" he said smiling.  
  
"I love you too" she said with her eyes closed and smiled back at him.  
  
He planted a soft kiss on her lips and they spent the rest of the night lost in desire, lost in pleasure, and lost in each other. 


	2. The torture continues

He was the first one to wake up the next morning and he smiled and sighed as he turned over and saw Harley sleeping like a little baby. He gently moved closer to her trying not to wake her and put his arms around her. He watched her stir slightly and laughed silently at the face she made. It was the one she always made in the morning, the one that said "just five more minutes". She was still and motionless again within seconds and he found himself thinking about yesterday. Now that was a fun way to get all the weekend chores done, he thought about the water fight in the kitchen, the game on the stairs and who could forget the game in the laundry room. He would have to arrest her more often. He loved her and she loved him and as much as they loved being with each other, the sweet torture and games were just too much fun sometimes. Then he thought about last night, wow, and how from now on he should do all the chores just so that one from last night could happen more often. They had actually only been asleep for about 2 or 3 hours being they were too busy caught up in each other and they had to get up in an hour to get ready for work that day. He settled back against her and fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
This time she was the first one awake and she laid there watching the most wonderful man sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She couldn't believe all the feelings she felt for this man. She thought about all that time ago when they were in the Bauer bedroom before they were together and what he said to her. "I make you feel sad, I make you feel happy, I make you feel angry...I make you feel something!" She smiled as she remembered that, he really did make her feel, through the good and the bad he made her feel. He was everything to her. She reached over to him and pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear. She laughed as he sighed and a smile graced his face. She always wondered how one man could look that damn good, it was a mystery, but one that made her feel good because it was her mystery and only hers to figure out. She glanced at the clock and her face fell at the sight of the time she read. It was time for them to get up and get ready for work but she had no intention of moving. She sunk back into her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it beautiful, we need to get up" he mumbled his eyes still closed.  
  
She opened her eyes and moved closer to him which made him sigh and open his eyes. "We don't really have to get up" she said with that devilish little grin that was so hard for him to resist.  
  
"Yes we do!" he said as he moved to get up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Harley got up and crawled to him and began planting kisses on his neck. Gus sighed and tilted his head back as she continued kissing him. What the hell, he thought, they were up earlier than usual, and he couldn't take this, last night's torture was bad enough. He turned around and kissed her hard as they went crashing into the mattress. Gus moved his hand slowly up her leg and rested it on her hip, which made Harley go crazy. She used all her power to turn them over so that she was in control. Her tongue won the battle and pushed through his lips craving the sensational taste of his mouth. She moved to his shoulder and planted kisses on every inch of him as her hand slowly glided down to his already hard cock. She began stroking him and Gus moaned deep in his throat as she increased the pressure and rocked against him. She slowed for a minute and looked into his eyes winking at him as she planted a kiss on his chest. He watched her intently and she never took her gaze away from his. They loved watching each other.  
  
"Now aren't you glad we didn't get up" she said as she licked his lips with her tongue playfully and then planted a quick hard kiss on his wanting lips.  
  
"We really don't have much time though" he said throwing his head back feeling her hand stroking him again.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him "You know what, your right...well, I call first shower!" she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom door.  
  
"Hell no, you've got to be kidding me!" Gus yelled.  
  
Harley stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a seductive little wink. "What was it you told me yesterday, um, oh yeah I remember. What's the matter Gus, don't like to be tortured" she said laughing the way he did yesterday.  
  
"Oh I see how it is and let me see what was it you said to me yesterday, oh yeah I remember." He said mocking her. "Bring it on. Oh and what was the other thing you said...oh yeah. Everything Is Fair Baby!" he said winking back at her.  
  
"We'll see!" she said closing the door as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"God the things that woman does to me! That's ok she'll get what's coming to her" he said jokingly as he got up, put his boxers on and made his way downstairs to start the coffee. Lord knows after what she just did to him he needed some coffee.  
  
After he made the coffee he headed back upstairs two cups in hand. He set Harleys down and took a sip of his before setting his beside hers.  
  
Harley had just turned the water off and was about to get out of the shower when she got a mischievous little look on her face. She was eyeing the water droplets that were dripping from the bath sprayer that hung just above her head.  
  
"I shouldn't" she said to herself "He'd kill me" she said shaking her head still wanting to do it and wanting to get him back for yesterday when he sprayed her and ran out on her. "Oh hell, why not" she got out of the shower, put on her robe, turned the water back on and yelled for Gus pointing the sprayer at the door.  
  
Gus heard her yell for him and scared something was wrong he made his way to the bathroom door and opened it "Harley, Wh..." he said before he was sprayed head to toe.  
  
She was laughing loudly as she sprayed him, mostly laughing at the look on his face. The dropped jaw and the look of I can't believe I fell for that. Water was now everywhere and the bathroom was a mess. He made his way over to her and tried to get the damn sprayer away from her. He succeeded and pulled it away from her but they both fell backwards into the shower curtain which fell on top of them as they landed in the tub.  
  
"GUS!!!" She yelled as he fell on top of her.  
  
"Shit!" he said as moved the curtain off of them and he looked at what they had done.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth!" she yelled taking the sprayer back and spraying him again.  
  
"Coop, you're asking for it" he yelled trying to get the sprayer back and finally he was able to get it back. He held it away from her and kissed her hard as he moved to be on top of her more completely. She gave in to the kiss and put her arms around him. She threw her head back and he eased up giving Harley her opportunity. She reached around and easily grabbed the sprayer spraying him again.  
  
"Damn it Coop! That's enough!" he yelled.  
  
"Not for me!!" she yelled back playfully.  
  
"Got it" Gus said waving the sprayer around still spraying her when he finally got it back.  
  
"Ahh" Harley yelled. Gus got out of the tub spraying Harley to the point where she couldn't stand up to fight him. But she was smarter, she reached her hand around and turned off the water. She looked at him and laughed at the look of disappointment that appeared on his beautiful face.  
  
"Party Pooper" he said as he threw the sprayer to her and she got up and put it back in its place.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you liked it" she said winking at him.  
  
"Whatever" he said as he went to leave but tripped and fell to the floor on his back.  
  
Harley couldn't hold back her laughter and she laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Gus, I forgot to tell you its slippery right there" she said and he looked at her from the floor still on his back and she saw that he looked hurt.  
  
"Oh my god, Gus are you okay?" she said as she got out of the tub and went and bent down beside him.  
  
He grabbed her and pinned her to the floor and got on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes and she saw how much he wanted her.  
  
"I will be" he said as his lips crashed to hers in a searing kiss.  
  
She sighed into his mouth and laughed as he began nibbling at her neck, sucking on every bit of flesh he could reach. He came up and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Baby" she said moving her hands through his wet hair.  
  
"I'm fine but I think you need to be a little more careful next time you decide to pull one of your little stunts." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she said laughing.  
  
"Okay that's easy" he said as he reclaimed her lips again kissing her hungrily. Their passion soon filled the atmosphere as they lay on the floor together. She moaned into his mouth as his hand snaked up under her robe to her rest on her thigh. She felt his tongue push through her lips and she welcomed the contact as her tongue danced with his. God he wanted her, even after her evil little plan that he had stupidly fallen for, he wanted her so bad. But now was his chance to get even and he was damn sure going to take advantage of it. He slowly moved his hand across her thigh to her wet center and they both sighed as his fingers found that special place that sent Harley soaring. She began moving into him as he messaged her heated core and she yelled loudly as one finger pushed its way into her. He could feel how badly she wanted him as she rocked her body to him faster. He moved his torturing kisses to her chest and she moaned his name as he took her into his mouth messaging her hardened nipples with his tongue. She felt him thrusting his finger into her hard and she moved with him in anticipation. Damn he felt so good, damn him, damn him, he always knows how to get to me, he always knows exactly what drives me wild. All her thought was lost as he removed his finger from her and moved his kisses down her body. Oh damn she felt good, she was the most amazing and beautiful woman, damn her, she always knows exactly how to get to me. He sighed as he reached her core and he looked up to see her watching him. She smiled and he grinned that seductive sexy little grin of his as he gently pressed his lips to her wet center. He began sucking on her flesh and stopped when he saw Harleys head tilt backwards.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, I want to watch you" he said his breathing ragged as he winked at her. He loved watching her as he pleasured her. She was so beautiful, every movement of her body, the way she bit her lip to keep from crying out, it was simply breathtaking and he didn't want to be deprived of it. She lifted her gaze back to his and watched him as he went back to torturing her. She called out his name as his tongue entered her. He began pushing in and out watching her and enjoying that look of desire that was surging through her. She couldn't take this, she wanted him now, this was too much. She finally couldn't take it and threw her head back as she felt his tongue moving quickly inside her.  
  
"GUS!! OH GOD PLEASE!!!" She cried.  
  
This brought him back to reality, Damn, she is so good, what am I doing. I am supposed to be getting her back for what she just pulled this morning. He withdrew his tongue and gently kissed her before moving back up her body and kissing her again. She looked at him and he saw just how badly she wanted him, man she was going to be pissed he thought as he moved to her neck.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you" he said between the kisses he was showering her with.  
  
"Shut the hell up and show me Gus" she said as she thrusted her hips at him craving him.  
  
"I love you enough not to get you in trouble by making you or me late to work" he said climbing off of her leaving her on the floor with a look that could kill.  
  
He stopped at the door and turned to her before he left the bathroom. "Thanks for the shower baby" he said winking at her.  
  
"I am so going to get you for that" she said mad as could be.  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots" he said sarcastically  
  
"You not wearing boots baby" she said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Fine, I'm shaking in my boxers" he said acting all scared of her.  
  
Harley got up and fixed her robe and looked him up and down. "You sure are" she said looking at his still hardened erection showing through his boxers.  
  
"Put your weapon away officer Aitoro and go get ready for work before I kill you for what you just did." She said trying to close the door on him.  
  
"Hey, Everything is Fair Baby, Let the games begin" he said laughing as she closed the door and went to get dressed.  
  
Harley stood on the other side of the door and smiled devilishly to herself. "Let the games begin" she said to herself as she went to get ready. By the time Harley was ready for work Gus was already downstairs waiting for her in the kitchen as he drank his coffee. Harley walked in the kitchen and just looked at Gus, she wanted him to think she was mad, she was so gonna make him pay for that if it was the last thing she did today. She walked over to the sink and poured her another cup of coffee and took a quick sip before setting it back onto the counter. She felt him behind her, his breath hot on her neck, his lips just inches away from her. He turned her around and they looked at each other and soon their lips were pressed together. She couldn't move as he held her against the counter. He wanted her, they didn't really have to go to work, hell they could call in sick, they are the best detectives in the department, he kissed her harder his hands fixed in her hair as he explored her mouth and tired to feed his hungry desire. She couldn't do this, she couldn't give in like this, first of all she had yet to pay him back for what he did that morning and secondly they had to get to work. She thanked god that Zach was with Buzz and that he was keeping him for awhile. They hadn't spent much time together and He missed Zach. Oh god, she wanted him. Oh no, he didn't, damn, he put on that damn cologne on purpose, oh he smells so good, it's not fair. She felt him moving his hands down her body and she stopped him before he got the better of her again.  
  
"No!" she said not looking at him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean No!" he said not wanting to stop.  
  
"We have to get going, were gonna be late." She said mocking him and laughing at how bad he wanted to just stay home, she almost wished they could, spend the day in bed, whoa Harley pull it together, you are supposed to be getting him back remember.  
  
"Alright Coop" he said defeated. "Let's go" he said heading for the living room.  
  
They got their stuff together and quickly made their way out to the car so they wouldn't be late, not that they really cared if they were. They avoided each other in the car, not looking at each other, they were both determined to not let the other get to them. Not to mention they were going to be at the station, so their wasn't much that they could afford to do to each other in the way of sweet torture. Harley smiled to herself though as she sat in the passenger seat because she had an idea brewing in her head and she was going to get Gus for this morning.  
  
They walked into the station and walked into their office and both of them quickly got to work on the case they had been working on trying like hell to avoid the inevitable that flashed between them each time they looked at each other. At least work was a way to get their mind off well, each other. They had been working for a few hours when the silence finally broke.  
  
"Gus?"  
  
"Yeah" he said looking for one of his files.  
  
"The autopsy photos are in on the case" she said holding them up for him to come and get.  
  
Gus came and got the photos from her and moved back to his desk. Harley quietly made her way to the door and locked it, and luckily Gus didn't notice.  
  
"So the victim was Handcuffed before he was murdered" Gus said thinking out loud to himself while starring at the pictures.  
  
Gus had his back to her and Harley slowly made her way over to him and he sighed when he felt her behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Cooper?!" he asked as he felt her handcuff him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said turning him around and pushing him down onto his desk.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Coop, you know we do have a job to do, I know I'm irresistible and you can't get enough but we have work to do babe" he said looking at her with a smile that made her weak at the knees.  
  
"You are so full of it Aitoro, I am simply re-in-acting what I think happened to the victim" she said smiling.  
  
"Sure you are, proceed" he said to her rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so the victim was handcuffed and then most likely tied to a chair the killer being the sick person that they are wanting to torture the person before actually killing him."  
  
"You gonna tie me up too Coop?" Gus asked under his breath.  
  
Harley walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Do you want me too" she said with a wink. "I can torture you too if you like"  
  
"Oh no! Anything but that" he said sarcastically and she slapped him across the face.  
  
"What the Hell was that for damn it!?" he said looking at her  
  
"It was torture" she said pulling him off the desk and closer to her and pushing him back until he hit the wall. He sighed when he hit the wall and Harley smiled at him. "Do you like torture Gus?" she said devilishly.  
  
"Not that kind!" he said laughing. "Babe we don't have time for this, we need to work on this case" he said trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
"I don't think so" she said  
  
"And why not"  
  
"Because, Its my turn to arrest you" she said winking at him, and he knew she was talking about yesterday.  
  
"Yeah and what's the charge?" he asked looking at her intently.  
  
"Being too damn sexy" she said jokingly before she kissed him.  
  
He laughed into her lips and gave in to her and even though he knew she was playing him, he couldn't resist. She looked to good, felt too good, and smelled too good. Damn her, she always does that to me. She quickly began exploring his mouth craving him intensely. He moved his head back as he felt her undoing his pants and moving them down.  
  
"Oh, babe we cant do this here" he said into her lips as he kissed her harder.  
  
"Gus shut up" she said into him as she moved down his body.  
  
He knew there was no stopping her, and he tried everything he could to keep from moaning as she reached his erection. She moved his pants and boxers down and he watched her as she slowly began stroking him again, the way she did that morning, Damn it Coop, why do I let you do this to me, its not fair. He felt so good and as much as she wanted him, she didn't let herself be distracted from her mission. She watched him as she slowly took him into her mouth. Gus began moaning as she moved him in and out of her mouth.  
  
"Gus shut up the whole damn department is going to hear you"  
  
She looked at him and saw him laugh and she smiled to herself as she took him back into her mouth, moving him in and out more quickly. Gus was trying like hell not to scream, god he wanted her, this was ridiculous. She saw him trying not to cry out and she heard him whimpering so she moved back up his body and claimed his lips as her hand took over where her mouth had left off. She practically tore the top buttons off his shirt trying to kiss his neck.  
  
"Officer Cooper, I'll have to try to get in trouble more often" he said looking at her seductively.  
  
She laughed and he moaned as her stroking got faster. Oh this was too much he was almost to his breaking point. Damn she was good, he knew she was playing with him but he was powerless to stop it.  
  
"Gus..." she said raggedly removing the handcuffs.  
  
"Uh-huh" he managed to say.  
  
"I just remembered we have a meeting with Franklin" she said pulling away from him and going to get her files.  
  
"Ah come on!!! We do not!" he yelled.  
  
"How you gonna do me like that Cooper, What did I ever do to you" he said pulling his pants up knowing he was an idiot for giving in to her.  
  
"Gee, Where's my list" she said laughing sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha, go ahead Coop, get it all out because I cant do this anymore" he said walking over to her and attacking her lips as he pushed her onto his desk.  
  
"I...can't...do...this..." He said to her between kisses.  
  
"Hey you started this game remember" she said pulling back from him.  
  
"GAME OVER!" he yelled as he kissed her again, but harder this time. Their kisses grew deeper and faster but Harley had to stop it.  
  
"Not here!" she said pushing him off of her and pulling him out of their office.  
  
"Stay here" she said as she went to Franklins Office. When she came back Franklin was with her.  
  
"Aitoro, You and Cooper can have the rest of the day off, I hope you feel better" Franklin said as he walked away.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Gus asked.  
  
"Just take me home" she said and Gus took her hand and they quickly left the station.  
  
They got into the car and everything that had been building was seconds from exploding. Harley climbed on top of Gus in the driver's seat and began kissing him hard. Gus wondered if they would even make it home, then he thought about the fact that Franklin or Frank or another officer could see them and that made him stop her.  
  
"Babe, come on, lets go home" he said into her lips and Harley regretfully climbed off of him and sat in her seat trying to keep her hungry hands to herself.  
  
They fumbled into the house and threw everything aside nothing more important than each other. Gus practically tore her shirt off and tossed it aside before they even reached the living room and she had done the same to his. Their passion was spreading like a contagion that had but one cure.  
  
"Bed...room" Harley managed to get out.  
  
"I...don't...think... I can...make it" he said kissing her hard his hands roaming all over her.  
  
"Come on Gus!" she said breaking away from him and running upstairs. He followed her and When he caught up to her in their bedroom he stopped and just looked at her. She was laying on the bed waiting for him.  
  
"Harley..."  
  
He looked at her and she motioned him to come over to her and lord knows he didn't need to be told twice. He quickly made his way to the bed and fell on top of her. He pushed his tongue through her lips and began his attack on her aching body. God how he needed her, she was so addictive, he craved her. He moved them and centered himself between her as he ravished her needing body. He felt her reaching down trying to undo his pants again, but he stopped her and put her hands over her head as he kissed her harder. He moved his hands around her and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside as he buried his face in her chest. She began moving wildly as he took her into his mouth. She was writhing beneath him and he loved it, he wanted her so bad nothing else mattered. While his tongue teased her hard nipples his hands greedily moved down to her pants trying to undo the zipper. God she wanted him so bad, this game they had been playing was just too much, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt him slide her pants off of her and sat up on her elbows as he moved from her breasts down her heated body. He moved to her feet and began kissing his way up her lower leg watching Harley the entire time. He wrapped his fingers in her underwear, not that you could call it that, it sure as hell didn't cover anything, but he wasn't complaining, and he pulled them down and off of her tossing them into the pile. He continued up her thigh and she threw her head back as he reached her center. She began to feel that feeling, that explosion deep inside, that storm brewing, god she needed him. He watched her as he began gently kissing her core and she moaned loudly as his tongue replaced his lips torturing that little bundle of nerves. He stopped when he saw that she was so close to coming and he didn't want that, he wanted her to come while he was inside her, he craved to be complete with her. She had been moving wildly but had settled down as Gus moved back up her body. She quickly went to his pants and this time Gus helped her, the need to be joined with her getting the better of him. She pulled his lips to hers and he laughed as she tugged at his boxers, needing to feel him completely against her. She finally succeeded and sighed at the feel of his naked body on hers. It was like heaven, he felt so good. She moaned as he moved so that he was between her.  
  
"Gus!...I need you now!!" she yelled no longer able to take it.  
  
He looked at her with his desire clouded eyes and they both cried out as he thrusted into her. God he felt so amazing. She looked so beautiful. They began moving together in that familiar rhythm. She could feel the sweat from his body dripping onto her. Their hearts were pounding, Their heads were throbbing, their pulses were racing at an ungodly rate. Passion running wild. Sweet Bliss so close. His thrusts got faster and faster and they were moaning with every breath as he filled her completely.  
  
"Oh God Gus!!!"  
  
"Harley!!" he moaned into her neck as he thrust into her harder.  
  
"Oh God, that feels so good!!" she yelled out.  
  
"Oh, Harley...I..love...you!!!"  
  
"GUS!!" She yelled as he continued pumping in and out.  
  
He claimed her lips moaning into her as he continued moving within her. He was so close and he knew she was closer. He looked into her eyes as he thrusted hard into her a few more times and he felt her tighten around him, a feeling that alone made him come crashing hard into ecstasy right along with her. The both just lay there for a minute as they let their bodies cool and their hearts stop beating so fast. Gus was laying on her chest and she was stroking a piece of his hair when he looked up at her.  
  
"Do you know how amazing you are" he said kissing her stomach and then moving and planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I know how amazing you make me feel and how amazing I feel when I am with you" she said as she pulled him back to her more completely. He raised his eyebrows and kissed her back as he pushed them deeper into the mattress.  
  
"You think we could get away with calling in sick tomorrow" he asked winking at her when they broke the kiss.  
  
"Well I told Franklin you weren't feeling well, and that I was going to take you home" she said laughing. "But I think we will just have to actually work for the rest of the week" she said smiling as he kissed her cheek and nibbled on her earlobe lightly.  
  
"So, on top of being my arresting officer are you going to be my nurse too" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Why do you feel sick, cause if so, I better let you get some rest" she said smiling evilly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I feel fine." He said not willing to play anymore games at the moment at least.  
  
"Good, that means I can do what I want with you the rest of the day" she said giggling.  
  
"Oh and what exactly do you want from me"  
  
"If you have to ask, you are not as good of a detective as I thought" she said laughing as she pulled him to her.  
  
The spent the rest of the day and the rest of the night lost in desire, lost in the game, and lost in what they felt for each other. Of course the funny thing about torture is it never ends...hahaha. 


	3. Here we go again

The soft sunlight flowed in unnoticed as she frantically moved about trying to get everything and everyone ready. She was already dressed and ready but she couldn't get her sexy man out of bed.  
  
"Gus!!" she yelled and all he did was turn over.  
  
"Gus we have a BBQ to get to!" she yelled finishing up her hair.  
  
"Alright that's it!" she said to herself as she ran over and jumped on the bed and straddled him. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at her. She gazed at him mischievously and he soon realized what she was doing and what he had gotten himself into. He cursed himself for not getting up when she told him to. She leaned into his neck and kissed her way up to his ear sucking on it lightly.  
  
"Oh wow...Morning Beautiful" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Uh-huh" she said as she brought her mouth close to his and just before she let her lips brush against his she made him moan as her tongue playfully licked his lips.  
  
"Harley Davidson Cooper if your trying to seduce me you are doing very good job" he said throwing his head back a little.  
  
She laughed and quickly jumped off the bed and went to her dresser to finish her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked with a cute confused little look on his face.  
  
"I was only trying to get you out of that damn bed, I need you to go get Zach ready for the BBQ while I finish getting everything else together." She said putting her brush back down.  
  
"First of all turning me on is a way to keep me in bed, not get me out of it and secondly what If I don't get out of bed" he said turning into the wonderful comfort of the pillow.  
  
"Then I wont let you back into it tonight!" she said pointing at him. She turned back to the mirror and made sure she looked ok one last time before getting ready to leave the room. But before she could she felt two arms around her.  
  
"I'm up" he said kissing her neck softly savoring the scent of her flesh.  
  
"Good! It's about time" she said as he turned her around in his arms.  
  
"You look beautiful, and you smell so damn good" he said smelling her neck again. Oh don't do that please, she said to herself. She could feel his breath on her neck as he inhaled and exhaled, smiling as he exhaled. She sighed as his hand moved to the small of her back pulling her still closer.  
  
"Alright Aitoro...Down Boy!" she said pulling back and laughing.  
  
"Grrr" he said with a smile and a wink as he kissed her and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She walked down into the living room and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. They would be eating at the BBQ but she knew Zach would be hungry and she and Gus at least needed their coffee. She got the coffee started and made a bowl of cereal for Zach and set it on the table for him. She heard laughing and running upstairs and smiled to herself as she turned to see Zach running in after Gus and chasing him around the table. Harley walked over and picked up her hyper little boy.  
  
"Gus, what did you do now!" she said laughing.  
  
"We were playin cops mommy. Gus was the bad guy"  
  
"Oh" Harley said smiling "Has Gus been a bad boy?" she said winking at Gus and then turning back to Zach.  
  
"Yes mommy, but I am off duty today so you keep an eye on him" he said as Harley put him down.  
  
"I will" she said laughing so hard her face was red.  
  
Harley went over and hopped onto the counter and sat Indian style on top beside her cup of coffee and a bowl of pineapple that she decided to snack on for breakfast. Gus just watched her in amazement. She took a piece of the fruit and placed it between her lips and slowly chewed it savoring the exquisite flavor. God she looked hot, he had never seen her like that and it turned him on beyond belief. Zach quickly finished his cereal and called out to Harley.  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"Hum" she said her eyes closed against the cabinet chewing another piece of fruit.  
  
"Can I go play in the living room" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, just don't make a mess, I just cleaned the house" she said smiling at the memories cleaning the house held with her eyes still closed.  
  
Gus was still watching her, wow, was she trying to turn him on, she had to know what she was doing to him, he slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her. She went to get another piece of fruit and opened her eyes when she felt a hand stop her.  
  
"Gus..." she said as she watched him pick up a slice of the pineapple and hold it to her lips.  
  
"Come and get it" he said smiling at her.  
  
Harley smiled that wicked little smile and opened her mouth to get the fruit, but every time she got close he pulled it away making her giggle. She finally gave up and grabbed his hand leading his fingers to her precious mouth. She wrapped her lips around his fingers and pried the fruit away from them with her tongue, she chewed and swallowed the fruit and licked his fingers before heading for another piece. This time she held one for him and teased him the same way he had teased her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth. He kissed her hand and gently pulled the fruit from her playful grip while sucking lightly on her fingers. She smiled and he laughed as he came up and looked at her. She took another piece and pushed it pass her sweet lips and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him to her, his lips crashing hard to hers. Their tongues mingled hungrily as they fought for the fruit each wanting to savor the taste of the delicious fruit and the taste of each other. Harley pulled back and chewed the fruit and Gus laughed as she winked at him. He noticed their was one last piece of fruit left and went for it before she could. He kissed her hard and she put her arms around him holding him tight. He pulled her arms from him and starred at her. Laughing he threw the fruit into the air and caught it in his mouth. She looked at him knowing the fun was over, damn, she thought. He better not.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Babe" he said making his way to the table.  
  
Harley was pissed, she wasn't ready to end what they were doing. "You know, I didn't even know you liked pineapple" she said pouting and acting like a child while hopping off the counter.  
  
"I don't" he said sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you don't!" Harley yelled.  
  
"Exactly what I said, I don't, I just wanted to play with you a little bit" he said smiling to himself.  
  
"You..You..." she said wanting to hurt him for that. He got up and walked to her and pulled her into a searing kiss.  
  
"Next time get strawberries" he said walking to the door but turning back to face her. "Maybe then naughty time can be a bit longer" he said raising his eyebrows at her. He turned and walked into the living room as she stood there with her mouth dropped at what he had done.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay Aitoro!" she said walking into the living room.  
  
She walked into the living room and helped Gus carry everything out to the car. Once they had everything loaded and Gus helped Zach into his seat they got into the car and headed over to the BBQ.  
  
"Gus!" Zach yelled.  
  
"What little man" he said turning to him since they were stopped at a red light.  
  
"I forgot something" he said starting to cry.  
  
"Well we're not too far away, hang on and we'll go back" he said turning to Harley and laughing.  
  
They got back to the house and Harley sat in the car while Gus and Zach quickly ran back into the house. Five minutes later they came running back to the car and Gus helped him in before getting in himself. He put the keys in the ignition and turned to Zach.  
  
"Do you have everything now" he said smiling.  
  
"Yes" Zach said nodding his head and smiling back.  
  
Soon they were on the road again and about half way there Gus reached over and grabbed Harley's hand and kissed it as he held it. Harley got a playful look on her face and thought to herself for a minute before opening her mouth.  
  
"Gus?"  
  
"What"  
  
"I left something at home" she said trying like hell to keep a straight face but not really succeeding.  
  
"Too bad" he said laughing and looking at her smiling face.  
  
Just then they pulled up to the house and as soon as Zach was out of the car he was on his way to where the other kids were. Gus walked around and helped Harley out of the car and they walked toward the house. The typical decorations filled the atmosphere, a real independence day. She could smell the hot dogs on the grill and the apple pies in the kitchen, but the smell of the pies only made her think of this morning. Harley found herself thinking about the first BBQ that she and Gus went to together. That was one of the best times of her life, sometimes she couldn't believe how much she loved him, sometimes she swore to herself it was beyond one hearts ability to love someone so damn much. She looked around at the familiar scene. The kids running and playing in the yard, the guys all hanging out at the grill, the girls all running around catching up on all the juicy gossip, the star struck teens falling into each others arms, The beautiful red, white and blue colors that completed the holiday scene. This was one tradition that Harley truly loved, to her and the rest of Springfield it more than a BBQ, more than a fourth of July celebration, it was a symbol, it had such a deeper meaning. She watched her son as he played with the kids in the yard. She smiled and Gus watched her as she closed her eyes at the feel of the breeze that claimed the day. He put his arm around her and they walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Sis" Frank said hugging Harley tight when they all met in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Frank" she said back to him.  
  
"Hey Gus" Frank said in a lower tone of voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too Frank" Gus said with a smile.  
  
"It's about time you showed up, me and Mel are nothing without you to get us into trouble" Blake yelled when she saw Harley.  
  
"Hi Blake" she said rolling her eyes. "Where's Ross?"  
  
"He is out with Josh and the boys making the food" Blake said looking at Gus who was just standing behind Harley almost as if hiding.  
  
Blake looked over at Gus. "Well hi there Gus, don't a get a hug hello"  
  
"Promise me you won't let her hurt me" Gus said leaning toward Harley.  
  
She laughed as Gus gave Blake a hug. Harley dropped her mouth when she slapped Gus on the butt after he pulled away.  
  
"BLAKE!!" Harley yelled.  
  
"What?" she said laughing.  
  
"Oh good Cassie, how many beers has she had" Harley asked seeing her walk in with Edmund.  
  
"Only one I think, why?"  
  
"Only one my butt" Harley said rolling her eyes and Cassie laughed when she saw how red Gus was and Harley laughed slightly at his reaction.  
  
"Well come on girl's lets hit the hot tub, the egg toss and the sack race aren't happening for a bit anyway" Blake said smiling.  
  
"You guys all go ahead" Harley said pulling Gus away from the crowd to somewhere more secluded for the moment.  
  
"Well bye you two, Bye Gus" she said laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry about Blake" Harley said.  
  
"She is just JEALOUS!" He yelled laughing. She looked back and laughed at him and Harley. They stayed there for a bit just holding each other.  
  
"You know, I don't feel like sharing you with everyone today" Gus said resting his forehead to hers.  
  
"Well that's too bad" she said smiling.  
  
They stood silent for a few minutes before walking outside to join the rest of the party. The walked around for a while mingling with the crowd until Harley saw Buzz walk in.  
  
"There's my girl" Buzz said coming over to Harley  
  
"Hi daddy" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi Buzz" Gus said  
  
"Hey Gus, where is Zach?"  
  
"He is over playing with the kids" Gus said pointing to the group over in the yard and He and Buzz laughed at the scene of all the kids playing.  
  
"Well I have some food to get ready, have fun you two" Buzz said  
  
They walked over to get something to drink when Gus pulled Harley close and kissed her gently. She starred at him when he pulled back and she pulled him back to her quickly missing the contact immensely. Gus was almost shocked when he felt her tongue teasing his lips apart. He pulled back knowing what would happen if she continued that.  
  
"God I love you" he said planting quick light kisses on her lips and neck.  
  
"I love you too, and I cant wait till tonight when I can show you how much" she said laughing sexily.  
  
"Ooh, and just what do you plan on showing me" he said as he claimed her neck.  
  
"Actually its something I want to give you" she said laughing as he tickled her neck.  
  
"I cant wait" he said laughing.  
  
He pulled her in for another quick but full kiss before claiming her body in an embrace.  
  
"Uh-hum" a voice said behind them. "There are kids here you know" Phillip said coldly.  
  
"Hello Phillip" Harley said annoyed that he ruined the moment for her and Gus.  
  
"So you two having fun" he said eyeing Gus.  
  
"PAR-TAY" Gus said laughing and turning his head. Harley laughed slightly and they excused themselves from Phillip not wanting their to be an argument.  
  
Everyone was gathering in the yard now for the sack race. Harley lead Gus into the kitchen while everyone else went into the yard for the race. She loved the egg toss, but wasn't in the mood for the sack race. She had something else in mind now that they could get a minute alone. They walked into the kitchen and Gus sat on the table while Harley stood in front of him smiling at him evilly. What is she thinking, oh no, she is going to get me back for this morning, Why do we torture each other like this, its insane, its incredible, its insatiable, and damn she is sexy when she is teasing me, I cant help but fall victim to her every time. Loving her the way I do is my undoing, it gets me every time. She looked at him and stepped to him centering herself between his thighs. Gus sighed as she did so and captured Harleys laugh with his lips as he pressed them to hers forcefully. She finally wriggled lose knowing she came in here for a reason. She pulled back and he leaned back to kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Soon" she said smiling at him "stay" she said patting his head and laughing as she headed to the counter.  
  
"Do I look like an animal to you?" he said smiling.  
  
"No, but you sure act like one Baby" she said to herself but he heard her.  
  
"Excuse me" he said grinning  
  
"Well honey you may not look like an animal but let's just say you play like one" she said seductively, winking at him while heading back over to him.  
  
"Speaking of playing, I can think of a few games I would like to play" He said noticing that she was carrying a bowl. Damn. She had taken him seriously this morning. The bowl he saw had strawberries in it. He sighed and rolled his eyes as she again settled between him and took the first piece of fruit in her fingers. She looked at him and motioned him to come for the fruit with her sexy little finger.  
  
"So can I" god he wanted her, and she laughed as she could feel just exactly how much he did want her. She could feel him through his jeans already hard and she laughed as she tickled his ear with her tongue trying to encourage him to get the fruit. She came back up to look him in the eyes. God his eyes are so damn gorgeous. Oh, this is killing me, the way she looks into my eyes. He opens his mouth slightly and takes her fingers into his mouth lightly sucking on her fingers as he freed them of the delicious fruit. He looks at her and chews the fruit slowly as he leans into her. He laughs as she pulls away teasingly. She leans into him but pulls back again. He took a piece of fruit from the bowl and held it to her lips and watched her intently as he played with her, pulling the fruit away at just the right time. She took his hand and placed the fruit between his lips before she crashed her needing lips to his in a tender kiss. Their tongues fought for the fruit and Harley laughed into his mouth when Gus won and pulled back raising his eyebrows. Harley took another piece and pushed it between her lips as she walked back to the counter.  
  
"No, don't do that" He pleaded knowing what had just happened. He watched her as she chewed the fruit seductively licking her soft lips when she finished. Though he laughed when she made a face he didn't quite understand.  
  
"Thanks for the snack Gus" she said mocking him.  
  
"Damn Coop, I cant do this anymore" he said laughing.  
  
"I know what you mean, God I hate strawberries" she said as she headed outside leaving him confused and dumbfounded in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh that little..." he thought to himself. He knew she really loved them, she was just repaying him for his little stunt that morning.  
  
He joined her outside just as everyone was coming back from the yard being that the sack race was over. From what they could make out Cassie and Reva were the victors. Gus put his arms around Harley and just held her while they waited for Rick to get everything prepared for the egg toss.  
  
"You know I am so going to get you when we get home" Gus said into her neck.  
  
"Oh really, I cant wait" she said lovingly as she leaned back into him.  
  
"Alright everyone!" Rick yelled but the crowd kept on talking.  
  
"Hey shut up guys!!!" he yelled a bit louder and this time everyone took notice.  
  
"Alright now everyone get with their partners and you know the rules, you only get one egg, so don't drop it" he said looking directly at Gus and everyone laughed. "We will be starting in a minute."  
  
Rick gave every team their egg and got out of the way and the egg toss began. The last two teams turned out to be Cassie and Edmund and Gus and Harley. They were on the last throw and they all laughed when the egg broke in Edmunds hands the yolk going everywhere. Everyone laughed and congratulated Gus and Harley for the win. Just then Zach ran in from the yard straight into Gus' arms.  
  
"Gus!" Zach yelled as he jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey little man" Gus said as he swung Zach around and tickled him making him giggle and bringing a smile to Harleys face as she watched them.  
  
"We want to play volleyball" he yelled. The kids had been wanting to play all day since Rick had set the net up and so all the parents agreed to go play a game with the kids. It took them a bit to decide on teams since boys against girls didn't exactly fly with the girls.  
  
"As long as me and Blake aren't on the same team I don't care" Gus said laughing when Blake shot him an evil look.  
  
"Watch it Aitoro!" she said jokingly.  
  
It ended up being Harley, Gus, Zach, Michelle and Robbie against Blake, Ross, Kevin and Jason, and Clarissa. They flipped the coin and Blake's team got to go first. She helped Clarissa serve the ball first and they all laughed when Harley missed it as it went over the net.  
  
"Help me Out Coop!" Gus said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha ha...Shut up Gus!" she said laughing as she hit the ball Ross served to the other side scoring a point and then rubbing it in Gus' face and she laughed at his reddened face.  
  
"Alright buddy, serve the ball" Gus said as he lifted Zach to his shoulders.  
  
They played for about an hour until everyone was worn out and after Blake flaunted the fact that they won by one point. Gus and Harley were laughing and watched as the kids still ran around in the yard.  
  
"See Gus, now don't you wish I had been on your team" she said laughing.  
  
"Not really no" Gus said as he grabbed Harleys hand and they headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ooh" Gus said seeing the pies sitting on the counter. "Come on Babe, lets grab a slice" he said smiling.  
  
"Your terrible" she said laughing as she went to cut them a piece. She stood there and just as she was about to cut a piece she felt his hand rest on hers and his body cover hers from behind.  
  
"Gus..." she said shocked.  
  
"Shhh" he said as he buried his face in her neck kissing her and sucking ever so lightly on her delicious skin as he moved his hand over hers helping her to cut the pie. Harley threw her head back and sighed that sexy sigh as he nibbled at her earlobe. When he released her he rested his hands on her hips and softly kissed her shoulder, his touch so painfully light. She turned to him and went to hand him his plate while she turned back to cut another piece. But he turned her back around and pinned her to the counter. He took a piece of the wonderful pie and fed it to her smiling when she closed her eyes.  
  
"This pie is so good" she said opening her eyes again.  
  
"Not as good as you" he said putting the plate down and claming her lips in a tender kiss. Harley wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and sighed as she felt him against her.  
  
"Gus" she said laughing. "Down boy" she said remembering this morning.  
  
He laughed and went back to kissing her wildly feeling powerless and unable to stop such a powerful feeling that filled the room. God she wanted him, no one could ever love her the way he does, make her feel so overcome with pure and heated passion. She was so beautiful, he was glad that Buzz would be taking Zach tonight, he needed her so much, it was killing him. His erection was aching and she could feel it as he kissed her even more forcefully, he tried to stop knowing they couldn't do this here and in a way was glad when Harley finally fought the temptation and ended the contact. They heard everyone outside yelling that the fireworks were getting ready to start and so they headed out to watch them. They stood outside his arms around her body resting possessively on top of her belly as they watched the fireworks light up the beautiful sky. Gus had always loved fireworks, they were so beautiful to him and held a certain fascination for him, but they couldn't compare to the woman he was holding against him. He glanced over at Zach who looked at him and then got up when Gus nodded that now was the right time.  
  
"Harley" Gus said softly.  
  
"What" she said looking at him.  
  
She watched as Gus pointed to Zach who had gone over to where Clarissa was sitting. Both Gus and Harley watched with teary eyes as Zach put a bracelet on her wrist and placed a daisy in her lap.  
  
"That's my boy" Gus said watching him and then turning Harley to face him.  
  
"So is that what he forgot?" she asked wiping away the tears that flooded her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he made it for her and when we went into the house he was searching high and low for it and then showed it to me when he found it"  
  
"They are cute together, and lord knows its only appropriate that my son has a crush on my best friends daughter." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess that is Ironic, but look at them" he said and he turned her back around.  
  
They both smiled and watched as Zach put his arm around Clarissa while they all watched the fireworks. They were so adorable and Harley smiled as her and Gus continued watching the fireworks.  
  
After the fireworks were over Buzz found them and said that he was leaving so Gus went to get Zach while Harley said good bye to her father.  
  
"Hey buddy! You ready to go" he said picking up Zach.  
  
"Yes Grandpa" Zach said sleepily.  
  
"Oh you sound so excited" he said laughing and Gus and Harley laughed too.  
  
They said their goodbyes and while Harley went to say goodbye to the girls Gus put what they had brought into the car and got in and waited for her. He smiled when he saw her walking toward the car. She hopped in and soon they were on their way home.  
  
"Today was wonderful" Gus said watching her.  
  
"It was" she said with a half smile.  
  
"I cant wait to get you home though" he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, and why is that" she said joking back.  
  
"Because tonight I am going to do things to you that you have only dreamed about" he said leaning into her once they were stopped at the red light and kissing her all over until Harley noticed the light was green.  
  
"Gus, get moving!" she said with an unintentional moan as he sucked hard on her skin.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice" he said kissing her hard on the lips.  
  
"No! The light is green. GO" she said laughing.  
  
"Oh Damn" he said when he saw the light was green and heard a car beep at them. "Sorry, funny that light is never that short when I need it to be" he said as he sped up and laughed when he heard Harley giggle. When they got home Gus practically ran to open the door for her and they walked to the house.  
  
"It's good to be home" she said throwing her arms in the air and smiling as she headed for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going babe?" he asked watching her.  
  
"I'll be right back Gus" she said walking up the stairs.  
  
Gus hurried himself into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of Smirnoff's and grabbed a few more things before heading back to the living room. He sighed in relief that she wasn't back down yet. He moved the table and laid a blanket on the floor in front of the couch and set all the contents that he had brought with him on the blanket. He dimmed the lights in the room and waited for her to come back down. He smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs. She looked so hot. She was wearing a pair of short black boxer shorts and nothing else but her pink bra that he loved so much. She looked like a teenage girl trotting around the house on a Saturday morning. He watched as she examined the site in the living room.  
  
Oh Gus. She thought. She smiled at the blanket with the vodka and fruit spread about. She didn't even realize their was that much fruit in the house or Vodka for that matter. He had cherries, strawberries, sliced apples, and even cantaloupe spread about the blankets surface. She had never seen so much fruit in her life at least in the house, Zach usually ate it before she got the chance. She frowned at the site of the Smirnoff's, she didn't hate Vodka, just usually when she drank it she always came up choking, it was a little strong for her and it tasted terrible. She smiled when she saw the mikes hard lemonade sitting beside the Vodka but she knew it wouldn't be as popular as the Smirnoff's with Gus. The Vodka got them drunk quicker which was obviously the point of the whole seduction scene he had planned. She saw him walk out in front of her and look at her smiling. She smiled back and walked over into his outstretched arms.  
  
"You ready" she said leaning in close.  
  
"Bring it on honey" he said laughing.  
  
"Alright then" she said sitting very sexily on the blanket and heading for the fruit.  
  
"Tease" he mumbled jokingly.  
  
"What?" she said eyeing the strawberries hungrily.  
  
Gus sat down beside her and picked up a cherry and put it to her lips. She gladly accepted it and closed her eyes at the wonderful sweetness of the fruit.  
  
"Good?" Gus said lovingly leaning into her neck.  
  
"Perfect" she said laughing as he nibbled the flesh of her neck.  
  
She picked up one of the cherries and held it out for him, he expected to get it, but laughed when she didn't let him get the fruit as easily as she had been able to.  
  
"Now Coop, you better stop that, I am the master of torture, don't make me teach you a lesson" he said lunging for the fruit and falling on top her successfully retrieving the fruit.  
  
"Master my a..."  
  
"Cooper, there you go teaching me those naughty words again, do you kiss your mother with that mouth" he said laughing causing her to chuckle.  
  
"I only kiss you with this mouth, and I have never heard you complain about my dirty mouth, you didn't seem to mind last night" she said kissing his neck and shoulder and smiling at the reaction she had created in him.  
  
"Well that's it Coop" he said getting up and leading her to the couch forcing her to sit down as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"You know Officer Aitoro if your going to teach me a lesson, can you at least allow me to see you in that sexy little holster of yours." She said smiling.  
  
He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back and starring at her.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said kissing the tip of her nose before heading for the stairs.  
  
She looked behind her just to be sure he was gone before she snuck another strawberry, she knew how much he loved them and didn't want to take them all, but they were so good. She sat there on the couch her head thrown back for about five minutes until she heard him coming down the stairs. He made his way over and stood in front of her. Her mouth literally dropped at the site of him. Oh My God, he looked so hot. He stood in front of her in a pair of black jeans that hugged him so beautifully, allowing her the sight of his erection pushing at the material. He was barefoot, no shoes and no socks. His hair was messy but in a heavenly way and he was not wearing a shirt but instead his holster rested on his chest against his tanned skin. She just wanted to take him right then and there. She was so turned on at the site of him she couldn't stand it, the way his holster fit his well toned body, the way he looked in those jeans, and the hungry smile that completed the package. He was smiling at her reaction. He knew she liked what she saw and seeing her on the couch trying not to lunge at him was overwhelming. He knelt down in front of her again and rested his elbows on her thighs looking into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"How about a drink Coop" he said reaching for the Smirnoff's.  
  
"Gus I have never been able to drink Vodka"  
  
"Well I'm sure you have never drank it this way, and you haven't drank it with me before, Trust me Coop" he said pouring three shots and setting them next to him waiting for her answer.  
  
"Gus if you find a way to get me to drink this without me choking, I will give you whatever you desire" she said laughing.  
  
"Ok" he said climbing up her body and kissing her hard on the lips. She was already shaking at the contact and missed it as he traveled to her chest cupping her breasts as he explored his territory. He gradually went further down and stopped when he reached her stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Just trust me Coop" he said as he grabbed another cherry from the place on the blanket and placed to her lips. She gratefully accepted it and he watched as she chewed the delicious fruit. After she finished he took one of the shots and handed it to her and she eyed him in curiosity.  
  
"Now drink the shot, trust me." He said as he rested his chin on her stomach watching her.  
  
She did as he said and was shocked when she didn't choke, in fact it tasted rather good combined with the taste of the strawberry, even though like all Vodka especially Smirnoff's it burned as it moved down the back of her throat. He handed her the next shot and this time she drank it more quickly. He laughed at her as he went back to kissing her body. She was flying, soaring, between the feel of the alcohol coursing through her and the feel of him kissing her and sucking at her skin, she was beginning to feel a little shaky. He moved his hands to her boxer shorts and lacy underwear that the boxers concealed. She looked down at him and he laughed knowing she was already feeling the wonderful affects of the alcohol. He took the last shot and downed it himself letting air out of his mouth at the feel of the liquid sliding down his throat. She threw her head back again as he messaged her hips with his thumbs, his fingers locked in the sides of her boxers and panties. She lifted ever so slightly and he pulled them slowly to her feet exposing her. He eyed what he had uncovered and smiled to himself, seeing what he was capable of doing to her. He buried his face into her causing her to move above him. He planted soft kisses all over her and she moaned wildly when his tongue joined the party. He began sucking lightly as his fingers moved to push inside her. She gasped at the feel of one finger sliding into her and he used his other hand to hold her hips slightly. When he felt she was ready he began thrusting his finger slowly into her and gradually increased his movement with every sound that filled the air. She was saying things and making sounds like he had never heard and it made him hot as his tongue dove into her his overwhelming desire to make her come escalading beyond his control. He loved the look that graced her beautiful features as he pleasured her. The way she bit her lip in desire, the way her body moved up and down as he pushed his tongue in and out of her. She couldn't believe this. God, he felt so good, the way his fingers caressed her, the way his tongue invaded her, she couldn't believe it. He thrust his fingers hard into her again his tongue finding that sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking hard.  
  
"OH GOD GUS!!" she screamed. He was sure that the whole town could hear her, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on even more. The sound of her cries only made him push deeper. He thrusted hard into her, his tongue playing with her sensitive flesh.  
  
"DAMN GUS...OH GOD!!" she yelled, she could feel that heavenly feeling surging rapidly through her.  
  
He thrusted hard into her one last time, sucking as hard as he could on her nerves. That did it as he felt her tighten around him, spasms racing through her heated sweating form. She arched her back in release slowly coming down from the high she had just been on. She could still feel the alcohol and it felt exquisite clashing with the feeling from her exploding orgasm. He moved out of her and watched the look of bliss that overcame her face. He climbed up her body and planted a hard kiss on her sweet lips absorbing the alcohol and taste of the fruit that still rested there. She pulled him closer until he was completely on top of her and she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She was glowing, her body reeling from the piercing sensation she was feeling. The way I feel about her is undeniable and the way she makes me feel is so incredible. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles at her lovingly. God I love him, the way he makes me feel, the way he infects my heart is incurable and what he does to me is indescribable. They lay there for a minute until she draws his gaze to hers.  
  
"So, are you going to keep your promise" he said eyeing her.  
  
"What promise?" she said raggedly, her breathing still not quite back to normal.  
  
"That if I could get you to drink that shot you would give me whatever I desire" he said with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh that promise. I suppose so" she said a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Good, because I need you now!!!" he said lunging to her claiming her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
He sighed into her as he felt her hand move down to his jeans stroking him playfully. She stopped him and turned them over so she was in his lap. Their kiss grew as their heated skin melted into each others. He couldn't take it, she was teasing him with her lower body smiling at his response. She took his holster off even though she loved it on him so much, but she knew it needed to go. She would never forget the image of him tonight, black jeans, no shirt, and his hot little holster, now that's sexy she thought and it was definitely an image that would visit her again later. She ran her hands possessively over his chest and he laughed as she licked his lips with her tongue. He reached his fingers back down to her source of heat and she let out a cry as she grabbed his hungry hand and pulled it from her. She looked at him and shook her head telling him no. She kissed him again before moving down his body, he moved his body in anticipation and Harley sighed as she felt him move beneath her. She undid his jeans and soon they joined her pile of clothes in a forgotten place on the floor. She laughed at the site of his erection pushing at the cotton of his boxers. She kissed his stomach her eyes roaming his face as she moved them down to his knees. He watched her as she continued her task, he loved watching her. She stroked him lightly and she watched as he tried not to close his eyes. He moaned loudly as she took him into her mouth sucking hard. She slowly began moving him in and out stopping ever so often to tease him with her tongue. He was moving uncontrollably and she loved the fact that she could do this to him. God, she was so good, he was already on the edge and she could feel he was close. She began moving him faster sucking harder as she watched him throw his head back unable to stop the extreme euphoria that engulfed his body and senses. God, he couldn't believe how good she made him feel, she was simply amazing.  
  
"HARLEY!" he yelled as she sucked hard one last time. She smiled as he came and slowly traveled up his hot body kissing him hard. He pulled her close his hand fisted in her hair his tongue gaining entry into her sweet mouth. She pulled him up off the couch and put her arms tightly around him as their tongues mingled together wildly each fighting for dominance.  
  
"Harley, that was so damn incredible" he said out of breath.  
  
"You taught me well" she said smiling devilishly.  
  
"I guess I did" he said as he pulled his boxers back up.  
  
"Well, you know you could always take me upstairs and teach me some more" she said seductively heading for the stairs motioning him to follow. Before she could even move he grabbed her and picked her up into his arms and began carrying her upstairs. They kissed each other teasingly and Harley laughed when Gus practically kicked the bedroom door down trying to get her to the bed.  
  
"Gus!!" she said into his lips as he threw her onto the bed crashing on top of her. He felt her tugging at his boxers again and he helped her rid him of the useless material. He moved them under the covers haphazardly and unable to control what was flowing through him he moved her legs apart and centered himself between her. His hands quickly moved to her bra and with a flick of his wrist it was off and tossed to the floor. He looked at her longingly and she smiled as he licked her lips mockingly. She threw her arms around him and tilted his chin to meet hers in a heated kiss. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts and began kneading her skin teasing her hardened nipples with his fingers as his tongue yet again pushed into her mouth. He soon moved his mouth to take over where his hands left off teasing her all the while. Harley couldn't wait, she needed him to the point that it was essential to her survival. She pulled him from her chest and starred deep into his eyes.  
  
"I need you inside me now!" she said pulling him to her. She moaned loudly as he slid the first inch into her as he kissed her hard again. He loved the reaction so much that he continued to tease her never quite entering her all the way.  
  
"GUS! NOW!" She yelled and he couldn't take it anymore, hearing her sent him spiraling all the way into her and they both cried out loudly as he filled her completely. He stayed there for a minute just enjoying the feel of being inside her. He slowly began rocking in and out as she began thrusting at him encouraging him. She grabbed onto him tight as he rapidly sped up, panting hard as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. He felt so good, she moved her hands down his back and squeezed his butt lightly causing him to slide even deeper into her. Gus moaned as the angle changed and she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her faster and faster. He grabbed her legs and pulled them from him pushing them back as he rose up to his knees deepening the angle. This time it was Harley's turn to moan as the rhythm changed and the angle deepened. He was pushing her harder now and she was crying out loudly with every movement he made.  
  
"Gus Harder!!!" she yelled unable to wait as she felt her climax creeping up on her. He moaned at her words and began pumping faster.  
  
"Oh God Gus!!!" she cried as she felt him speed up.  
  
"Harley you feel so good" he said moving to her chest again taking her hardened nipple into his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned his name, his words helping to send her almost over the edge.  
  
"GUS!! YES!! I'm almost there Baby!" she said between moans. That was all it took as he sped up yet again thrusting extra hard one last time into her reducing her to a quivering mass beneath him. They both cried out loudly yelling each others names as they came hard and fast in each others arms. They just lay there Gus spread over her body like a blanket as their bodies cooled and their hearts stopped racing. He finally rolled off of her and pulled her to him so they were lying on their sides. He softly stroked her cheek and traced her jaw line planting kisses across the area he touched. She smiled and sighed as she felt his feather light touches and butterfly kisses. She pulled back and gazed at him snuggling closer to his body. She kissed him roughly and she laughed at him already hardening again.  
  
"Gus" she joked her hand moving down to caress his hardening erection.  
  
"I just want you" he said throwing his head back as she stroked him lightly.  
  
"Do you like that" she said watching his reaction to what she was doing to him.  
  
"God, you know I do" he said as she stroked him a little faster. She laughed and he pulled her hands away and rested them above her head his body on top of hers again.  
  
"Your turn" he said kissing her as his hand moved to her hot wet core. She moaned into him as he caressed her. She pulled apart from him and he laughed at her reaction.  
  
"What's the mater baby" he said laughing.  
  
"I want to make some fireworks of our own" she said thrusting her hips at him.  
  
"Don't you mean make MORE fireworks of our own" he said laughing.  
  
"Well this can be the finale" she said smiling bringing him to her.  
  
"Well if it was up to me their wouldn't be a finale" he said kissing her hard. She laughed into him and once again they gave into passion, letting it consume them entirely. The torture they had put each other through throughout the day was fading as the made love again and again throughout the night. Of course like I said before the funny thing about torture is it never ends....hahaha. 


	4. Medicine for the soul

This chapter isn't really a part of the series, well, I just put this with the other ones...LOL...ignore me...its early, I just woke up, and well, I'm not all here yet. But anyways, here is the next section, it will most likely be the last. Hope you like it....and as always please R&R!!!  
  
She sat in their office unable to concentrate on anything but the throbbing in her head. Gus had a meeting that morning and wouldn't be back for awhile and since they had gotten to work her tiny little headache had grown into a huge pain in the...well you know. She didn't even try to get up because when she did she either fell back down or wasn't able to make it very far. She had a low cough that led to an irritated throat which led to her feeling even more drained. She tried to focus on her task at hand but failed in every respect, she could barely keep her head up, it felt so heavy and it was like it was being pulled down to the desk. She eventually gave in and before she knew it her head was against the desk and her heavy eyelids were seconds from closing. She figured maybe getting a nap would help her feel a little better, or at least keep her from feeling so drained. She barely even noticed when Gus reappeared into the office. But her head was pounding and she had hardly been able to sleep and the sound of his feet hitting the floor was making her damn headache worse.  
  
"Could you walk any louder!" she yelled sitting up and putting her head in her hands.  
  
Gus immediately knew something was wrong and walked over to her and knelt in front of her in concern.  
  
"You okay Babe" he asked quietly.  
  
"No!" she said sobbing like Zach does when he's sick.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked more worried now.  
  
"I feel....Like hell!" she said coughing again.  
  
Gus couldn't help but laugh as he felt her head. "You have a Fever Coop, come on lets get you home. You've done enough today" he said trying to get her out of her chair.  
  
"But, I haven't gotten anything done today, Gus I can't leave" she said in that deeper voice she always had when she was sick.  
  
"Look Beautiful your sick, and I am taking you home even If I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out to the car." He said louder.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" she said putting her finger to her lips, she couldn't take him talking that loud, it made her head hurt more. "Fine, Just stop yelling" she said as she got up and the first step she took fell right into his arms. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and her legs were like Jelly, she didn't know if she could make it to the car.  
  
"I guess the carrying thing isn't a bad idea" he said picking her up into his arms and carrying her out of the office.  
  
"Aitoro!"  
  
"Yes Sir" he replied.  
  
"What's going on" Franklin said having seen him emerge form their office with Harley in his arms.  
  
"Harley is sick Chief, I'm taking her home" he said looking at a passed out Harley in Gus' arms.  
  
"Well, tell her" he stopped to look at her and laughed. "When she comes to that I hope she feels better, and If she isn't better in the morning don't even bother coming in tomorrow, go ahead get her home." He said getting back to work himself.  
  
Gus carried her out to the car and gently placed her in the driver's seat. He grabbed his phone and dialed Buzz as he slowly pulled out of the station parking lot and headed home.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Buzz its me" Gus said. "I need you to do me a favor" he said.  
  
"What is it Gus?"  
  
"Harley's sick and I'm taking her home. Could you come pick up Zach. Her head is throbbing and well you know Zach."  
  
"Of course Gus, ill meet you there, What about Jude though?" Buzz asked.  
  
"I'm going to call Rick, that way he can check her out and make sure nothing's really wrong and that she just has a cold or something" he said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon Gus"  
  
"Thanks Buzz"  
  
"No problem" he said hanging up.  
  
Gus quickly dialed Rick and waited for him to answer the phone.  
  
"Come on Rick"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Rick, thank God, Can you meet me at the house"  
  
"What's wrong Gus?" Rick asked telling him to chill a little.  
  
"Rick I need you to pick up Jude, Harley is very sick and if she is contagious I don't want the boys catching it and I want you to humor me and give me your medical opinion"  
  
"Gus, whoa, slow down, I'll be there as soon as I can, and Gus for Harley's sake and yours calm down a little" he said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sorry Rick, its just well, she kind of passed out on me here and I am worried that it's more than a virus" he said looking at Harley who was still out of it.  
  
"Its most likely she passed out from exhaustion and or dizziness. I'm sure she will be alright now I'm telling you, you need to calm down, Being like this is not going to help her."  
  
"Ok, I'll try" Gus said still worried but feeling better, he hated when she was sick, because usually he felt so helpless.  
  
"Alright, I will be there soon" Rick said.  
  
"Thanks Rick"  
  
"bye Gus"  
  
Gus hung up the phone and tried to get them home so that he could get the boys ready before Buzz and Rick got there. He couldn't help being worried about her, normally he wasn't this bad when she was sick, but this time she seemed worse than she usually was when she was sick. He pulled into the driveway, and got out and went around to her side of the car.  
  
"Harley" he said nudging her shoulder trying to wake her up.  
  
She rolled her head and looked at him her eyes only partly open. "Gus" she said her voice barely audible.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the house and as soon as he got in took her over and laid her softly on the couch. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, even when she was sick she had this incredible beauty that shined bright enough to illuminate the darkest room.  
  
"Gus?" the sitter said seeing him as she came from the kitchen.  
  
"Lauren, good, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go pack some clothes for Zach and Jude. Once you do that you can leave for the day." He said worriedly.  
  
"Is Harley sick?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and I don't want the boys around her, where are they?"  
  
"They are in the kitchen finishing up lunch"  
  
"Good, I'll go get them"  
  
"Ok, I'll go pack their stuff" she said heading for the stairs somewhat quickly.  
  
"Thanks Lauren" Gus said as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"GUS!!" Zach yelled when he saw him. He ran to him and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey little man" Gus said as he hugged the little boy.  
  
He looked over at Jude who was in his highchair and who had his arms outstretched for Gus to pick him up. Gus went and picked him up and he immediately buried his face in Gus chest. Gus bent down and kissed the little boy on the forehead before setting him back in his highchair.  
  
"Zach, Come here buddy" Gus said kneeling on his knee.  
  
"What" he said excited.  
  
"Look buddy, Mommy isn't feeling well, so you are going to go stay with Grandpa okay" he said trying to be excited so Zach wouldn't be upset about Harley.  
  
"Mommy's sick?" he said frowning.  
  
"Yes and she doesn't want you to catch what she has, so Grandpa is coming to pick you up okay, you'll be able to see her when she's better okay"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They heard the door and Gus picked up Jude into his arms and went to get it with Zach following behind him.  
  
"Hey Buzz" Gus said  
  
"Hey Gus" he said as he followed Gus into the living room, where they saw Zach staring at his mommy asleep on the couch.  
  
"Can you hold Jude a minute Buzz" Gus said as he gave the now sleeping little boy to his grandpa.  
  
"Zach, look at me buddy" he said turning him to face him.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's just really tired and worn out, I promise she will be ok"  
  
Just then Lauren came downstairs and handed Buzz Zach's bag and set Jude's by the door. "Ok" he said feeling a little better. They hugged each other goodbye and Gus took Jude and watched out the door as they left. He noticed Jude was still asleep and set him gently in his playpen smiling at how beautiful the little boy looked, just like his mother, he thought.  
  
Gus went over to the sitter and told her thank you again as he paid her and she left. Rick walked in the door just as Lauren turned to leave. He came in and headed over to Harley where Gus was now sitting on the table holding her hand.  
  
"Ok, what are her symptoms Gus, your going to have to tell me" he said looking at her still out like a light and listening to her chest.  
  
"Well, her head has been throbbing, she was coughing a little, she seemed dizzy, she has a fever, and her nose is stuffy. I think that's it." He said looking at Rick as he examined Harley.  
  
"Well, Gus you can calm down from what I can tell it's just a virus, a bad one, but a virus nonetheless. So the normal, Keep her wrapped in blankets for her fever, lots of liquids, you know the drill."  
  
"Alright Rick thank you so much, are you sure that's all it is" he said looking at her.  
  
"Yes Gus, I am a doctor." He said laughing. "She should feel a lot better in the morning, sleep will do her a lot of good."  
  
"Ok thank you Rick" he said as Rick went to pick up Jude, the movement causing Jude to wake. He reached his arms out for Gus, and Gus kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"See you later Gus, call me if she gets any worse" he said opening the door.  
  
"I will, thanks again Rick" He said as Rick headed out and Gus closed the door.  
  
He looked over at her lying on the couch and knew that her neck would be hurting more than her head if he left her laying there. He walked over and picked her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with all the blankets in the room. He went into the bathroom and brought a wet washcloth out and put it on her head. He pushed a piece of hair neatly behind her ear and kissed her check lovingly. He smiled and sighed somewhat in relief when she stirred and her eyes fluttered open and looked at him.  
  
"Gus" she said her face showing the pain of her horrible headache.  
  
"I'm here babe, hang on a second" he said going back into the bathroom again. She tried to sit up immediately regretting it, as she felt the room spinning. She tried to focus as Gus reappeared with some medicine and a cup of water for her.  
  
"Here beautiful, take these" he said and he watched her take them and shakily drink her water.  
  
"What's wrong with me" she said putting her head in her hands at the pain.  
  
"You have a bad virus, it most likely will be gone tomorrow, Rick said it's basically just a bad bug and the boys are with Him and Buzz so they don't catch it if it's contagious and I am here to take care of you since we both have the day off"  
  
"I'd kiss you if I weren't so damn sick" she said smiling relieved that he had taken care of everything.  
  
"Well, That means a lot Coop" he said laughing. "Now come on, lay back down and get some sleep, I'm going to be right over there in that chair in case you need me okay"  
  
"Okay, Gus...." She said reaching out to him.  
  
"Yes" he said turning back to her.  
  
"I love you" she said sleepily.  
  
"I love you too baby" he said heading for the chair.  
  
He laid in the chair and watched as she fell back to sleep and watched her closely. She was so beautiful, he smiled and fell to sleep himself.  
  
About an hour later he woke at the sound of her turning in bed and got up out of the chair his back killing him from his little nap in the chair. He went downstairs into the kitchen and decided to make her some soup, maybe that would make her feel better, and she needed to eat. He soon headed back upstairs soup in hand only to find that she was still sleeping. He lightly nudged her shoulder trying to wake her. She turned to him and smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I guess a little better, but I still feel pretty yucky" she said trying to sit up.  
  
"Are you hungry babe?" he asked handing her the soup.  
  
She nodded and slowly ate her soup. She only ate a little bit before she couldn't eat no more. She set the bowl on the tray that was on the nightstand and turned to Gus.  
  
"Gus?" she said her throat obviously sore.  
  
"Honey, you hardly ate" he said feeling her head relieved that her fever had broke.  
  
She pulled him into bed with her, not giving him the chance to stop her and turned them so that her back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Stay with me" she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Babe, Is there anything else you need" he said worried for her.  
  
"Just you" she said sleepily. Gus snuggled closer to her and unconsciously began humming into her ear, singing her softly to sleep. He was glad she was doing better, he wasn't that great at playing doctor, he had tried to do everything he usually did, and he was just glad that she was doing okay. They lay together in the still of the night, half covered by blankets, legs intertwined, arms around each other, their breathing in perfect even motion. The pale moonlight flowed into the room glistening beautifully against the two lovers in their loving embrace.  
  
She awoke the next morning looking into the face of the man who loved her and had taken care of her lord knows how many times. He looked so Sexy like this, still in his clothes, his hair messy, the slight hint of a smile resting on his lips. She still felt a little tired but overall felt a lot better and seeing her beautiful partner lie next to her made her feel so even more. He had this peace about him, and it streamed form him to her in beautiful waves that her soul could never turn away. God she wanted him right now, to feel him close to her in the most heavenly of ways, to feel him not only inside her body but inside her heart and soul. Her desire was building as she watched him sleep, she felt her body longing for him and she felt herself growing impatient. She snuggled close to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Hey" he said shifting his weight slightly.  
  
"Hey you" she purred as she kissed him deeply.  
  
"You look like you feel better" he said kissing her with equal passion.  
  
"Oh I do, and I want to thank you"  
  
"For what?" he said confused.  
  
"Well, I owe me feeling better to you, being that you took care of me Dr. Aitoro" she said and Gus laughed. He watched as Harley got up and headed for the bathroom. She turned to him and with her head motioned for him to join her. He got up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom. He laughed at her still in her clothes from the day before, she had been so tired he didn't want to bother her, of course it was then he noticed he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday too. Once they were in the bathroom, He laughed as she pushed him to the wall and kicked the door closed.  
  
"Babe, what are...." He tried to ask his heart leaping in his chest at what he knew was approaching them.  
  
"Shhh" she said putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"When is the last time you had a check up" Harley asked lifting his shirt off and rubbing her hands over his strong muscles and smooth skin.  
  
"Harley" he said his eyes getting big in amusement.  
  
"I think I should check you out" she said smiling evilly as she began moving her hands all over his body. He threw his head back letting her play with him, loving what she was doing to him. He moaned when her hand moved down to his manhood feeling him ready for her through his jeans. She laughed and kissed him deeply her tongue needingly pushing through his lips and messaging his.  
  
"Well, Mr. Aitoro, I think I have just the right medicine for you" she said pulling him close, her lips crashing to his as she let her body take control unable to wait for the sweet contact that awaited them.  
  
"Do you" he said lifting her onto the counter, practically tearing her shirt off and quickly undoing the clasp of her bra wanting her so bad that waiting was unbearable. They laughed into each other as Gus reached in and turned the shower on. He returned to her quickly missing the heat of their passionate contact. His hands were rubbing her sides, messaging her silky skin as he leaned into her neck bringing Harley even closer into him, her arms thrown around him as their bodies clung together. She could feel him, Feel his skin against hers, feel his breath on her, feel him hard against her unable to hold back his anticipation and it made her smile that most happy of smiles. She teasingly began rocking into him making him moan deeply, a reaction that Harley wanted to hear over and over again, its satisfying sound one which she could never get enough of. Now Gus found himself being the impatient lover wanting so bad to just thrust into her and take her spiraling into that beautiful world where only lovers meet. God She wasn't fair, the way she was pushing toward him with her hips was torture, was it just him or was she making the room ten times hotter than it already was, He needed her so incredibly bad, his need insatiable and unwilling to wait. The room was clouded with steam, filled with passion, and the heat was rising, a mix of lust and the fall of the hot water in the shower. Their bodies were warm to the touch, drops of sweat dripping form one to the other, as they gave in to each other and their bubbling passion. She moaned loudly as he moved to her chest, taking her into his mouth. His tongue played with her hardened nipples flicking and twirling them with his tongue as his hands moved to her pants undoing the zipper and struggling to get them off. She laughed and shifted her body to help him knowing that he needed her as much as she needed him. She moved her hands to his pants, fumbling with the zipper eventually succeeding in undoing it and pushing them and his boxers down. Steam cascaded through the room, clouding the mirrors as the two lovers explored each others naked forms not wanting to miss a single inch eager to know every part of the person that made them feel this way. He pulled back looking deep into the forest green orbs that are her eyes in appreciation at how gorgeous they are. He fell in love with her eyes first, how they change color to reflect what she is feeling, and this was his favorite shade, dark green, a color filled with a passion and desire.  
  
"Ohhh!!!' Harley yelled as he kissed her swollen lips, one hand cupping her breast, the other moving slowly down the front of her body. He stopped just above her wet center squeezing her breast hard closing his eyes in satisfaction at the sound of her scream. He knew how badly she wanted him to touch her, to feel her, but he couldn't get enough of the wonderful sounds that came from her as he teased her.  
  
"Gus Please!!" she cried pushing toward his hand that rested just inches away from her core. Her sounds were enough to send any man into climax, he felt himself aching, his need to join with her fighting the battle as best it could.  
  
"Please what" he said smiling at her, her eyes closed, head thrown back, her body showing all the signs of how badly she really needed him.  
  
"Gus!!!" she screamed as he kissed her hard and deep, squeezing her aching flesh again.  
  
"What baby" he said as his hand moved the rest of the way to her heated core letting it rest against her teasingly.  
  
"God, Gus!!" she screamed looking him in the eyes. She smiled and began rocking into his hand wanting so badly to feel the beautiful feeling. She was moaning with each breath she took as he began moving his fingers over her thrusting one inside her. She felt incredible, sensational. He sought out that tender bud and began thrusting against it, loving not just her sweet reaction but how good she felt against him.  
  
"Is it just me or is it really hot in here" he said into her neck nibbling her skin lightly.  
  
"Oh!!" she cried pulling him back to her and moving her hand to his manhood causing him to moan as his head fell into her neck. He felt weak all the sudden as her hand glided along his erection lightly trying to give him that same pleasure that he was giving her. She stopped and pulled him to look at her starring deep into him, into those brown eyes that melted her heart every time. She smiled devilishly and pulled close to him nipping his ear. She let her tongue make a trail over his earlobe taking it into her mouth and sucking on it hard before whispering to him sexily.  
  
"You want me, come and get me" she said moving from him and off the counter and disappearing into the shower. He followed her into the steam, and found himself pinned to the wall, her lips seeking his in a way that could only be described as predatory. Sparks fly in front of his eyes, bolts of energy surge through him, as she kisses him hard and fast her tongue craving his taste, and his craving hers even more. He turns them wildly until her back is against the hard surface and he is on top of her sweating form. She looks so sexy like this, her body aroused past the point of rational thought, Her eyes deep and dark, a window into her soul, her lips inviting and laced with need, The warm water falling to her body, her hair wet and a stray piece falling deliciously over her face, she is a pure vision of beauty. He couldn't believe that he could do this to her that he was the one to make her feel this way, and that she loved him and only him, she was everything, and if she only knew...if she only knew. He picked her up into his arms wrapping her legs around him, his passion ready to overflow. She moaned loudly, the feel of Gus hard against her thigh, she needed him now. He kissed her honey lips hungrily trying to feed that burning hunger, even though he knew there was only one way to quiet it, to satisfy it. The room was hot and sticky as the water poured on top of the two lovers lost in the most ancient of dances. She could feel her heart throbbing, her skin hot and aching for his touch, her breathing ragged and her sounds incoherent.  
  
"Gu..s" she said through their kiss.  
  
He pulled back looking at her smiling with that melting grin. He saw what she wanted through her eyes and wanted to hear her say it. Around everyone else she was concealed, held back but not around him, she was open and wild. He kissed her neck lightly loving the taste of her and savoring it and committing every inch of it to memory.  
  
"Please...Gus!!..." she cried needing him with an overwhelming addiction.  
  
"Please what" he said laughing into her playfully.  
  
"Make love to me baby, I need you inside me now, You feel so good, and I need you" she said into his ear seductively and slightly slurred.  
  
"How bad do you want it baby" he said thrusting at her hips but not entering her yet. He loved watching her as they gave in to each other, she was simply amazing, every movement, every naughty little word, every reaction was heaven on earth. He could feel her reaction to his torturing question as his hand found that space between her thighs feeling her wet and ready for him, ready to fill her need and quiet the storm surging through her.  
  
"Gus!! What do you want me to say, please, I need you NOW!!" she yelled aching to feel him complete her.  
  
He laughed at her words and reacted in other ways that made Harley cry out even more. He slowly began teasing her center allowing just part of himself to enter her, to fill her. He laughed at her face, a face that showed frustration and tension, that showed a need to be filled and fulfilled. She finally had enough and thrusted her hips at him, pulling him closer to her body and screaming in relief at the feel of him inside her. He looked into her eyes both of them caught up in the glorious moment that engulfed them. He felt her find a state of relaxation as he began moving inside of her. She rocked hard against him that wild side of her craving completion. They found consistency, a beautiful rhythm, their rhythm, as he pumped in and out of her their want and need being temporarily satisfied as they moved together. Harley felt those flames spread throughout her, ones that the falling water couldn't even begin to put out, Only he was capable of that, only he could stop the raging flood, put out the spreading flames. He felt absolutely incredible, his thrusting had gained in intensity and she was moving wildly in his strong embrace. He felt his hold on control slipping from his grasp as he pushed harder and harder, enjoying the feel of being inside her and doing these things to her.  
  
"GOD GUS!!" she screamed as he sped up slightly filling her completely with each and every thrust. She smiled as she felt him twitch inside her and he moaned as he felt her nails dig into the strong flesh of his back. She felt the heat rising, her entire body feeling the insatiable heat that he was giving to her. Their hearts were melting as the hot water poured down on them, showering the two lovers with even more heat. She felt him kissing her neck traveling up to her ear and laughed as he whispered to her.  
  
"You like that baby" He said thrusting extra hard sending a shiver through her.  
  
"Gus, god yes, you feel so good baby" she cried pulling is lips to hers as he pushed in and out of her harder no longer able to fight the sensation that was so close to consuming them.  
  
"God Harley!!" he said moaning and grunting as he thrusted into her as hard as he could. He could feel himself approaching his point and felt himself soaring, flying toward the sky never to return.  
  
"GUS!!!" she screamed as she felt him thrust into her fast.  
  
He moaned out as she screamed his name loving the sound and the thought that it flowed from her sweet lips over and over as he continued loving her. She was so close, so close she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Gus, harder baby" she said into his ear and threw her head back as he sped up yet again moving fast within her.  
  
"Yes Gus, I'm coming baby" she yelled and felt him moving harder and moaning with each breath wanting so badly to fill their mutual need.  
  
"HARLEY!! Come for me babe" he cried pushing in and out of her like lightening, unable to hold back the surge that was rising within his body.  
  
They moved together, their rhythm never faltering, and soon they felt it, that beautiful feeling take over them.  
  
"HARLEY!!!" He screamed as he felt her tighten around him.  
  
"GUS!!" she moaned feeling him spasm inside her sending waves through her.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile. Two lovers lost in the clouds around them as they floated back down from the high they had just been on. She smiled at him still inside her, loving that feeling and clinging to it with everything in her. He slowly pulled out of her, moaning with her at the feel of him sliding out of her as he set her to the ground, each holding each other as their orgasms stirred their course through them. He held her under the cooling water his arms around her in a tight embrace as they let their breathing slow, their hearts calm, and their souls soak up the perfection that their bodies were experiencing.  
  
"I love you" he said pressing his lips lightly to hers.  
  
"I love you too" she said rushed and ragged from her still panting breath.  
  
"We should get out of here, the water is getting cold" he said turning to turn the water off and stepping out of the shower to grab them some towels. They each wrapped themselves in a towel and opened the door to air out the bathroom.  
  
"See babe, you don't need to go a spa to enjoy the relaxation of a steam room" he said smiling as they made their way to the bedroom. He stopped them just in front of the bed and held her in his arms and began swaying with her locked in his embrace. He twirled her around and when he brought her back to him dipped her planting a light kiss on her. He began swaying with her again, just relaxing to the feel of the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
"Gus what are you doing?" she said giggling.  
  
"Dancing with destiny" he said simply twirling them around and landing them on the bed with him on top of her.  
  
"Your crazy" she said laughing.  
  
"Crazy for you" he said kissing her cheek lovingly.  
  
She pulled him to her, his ear resting near her mouth, her breath warm on his ear, tickling him. "Make love to me Gus, love me until I cant remember my name" she said sexily sucking gently on his ear. He pulled away and looked at her longingly his desire already rebuilding and making yet another appearance. He stroked her hair from her face and looked deeply into her loving eyes as he takes her lips in a searing kiss. She can already feel her barriers breaking again, her control lost from view as she feels that sweet desire upon her. He deepens the kiss his tongue mingling with hers as he explores her mouth. She feels him thrust his hips at her possessively. He moved to her neck planting kisses everywhere he could reach as he discarded their towels leaving no obstacles between them. She threw her head back as he reached her breasts, kneading them with his hands and torturing her with his tongue. Harley sighed at the feel of him twirling his tongue around her nipple, she loved the way he could make her feel, it was indescribable. His kisses moved down her stomach as Gus moved off the side of the bed between her. He trailed his tongue down her thighs and back up again sighing at the reaction he had created in the beautiful woman that lay above him. Harley sat up on her elbows watching him as he moved to her center kissing it lightly and teasingly. He smiled up at her watching her reaction to what he was doing to her. He found that sensitive bud and began torturing it with his talented tongue. Harley felt that feeling flowing through her again, she was trembling at his touch. She arced to him as he sucked hard on her flesh his need getting the better of his senses. She moaned out and Gus laughed into her as he kissed her before moving back up to her. He looked at her hungrily as his lips crashed to hers in an urgent kiss that Harley felt from head to toe. He pulled back and fell into her sighing as he traced her neck with his lips. He moved them up the bed and under the covers as he centered himself above her. She moaned his name as she felt him kissing her neck, nibbling just hard enough to leave a mark. His hands moved to her breasts playing with her hardened nipples and teasing them into peaks. She felt herself move at his touch, he felt so incredible. Their kiss grew deeper as Harley fisted her hands in his hair pulling him still closer to her. She could feel him hard against her and ached to feel him complete her again. Nothing in the world was more amazing and beautiful than what she felt when they were together.  
  
"Oh Gus!!" she cried thrusting her hips at him in sweet encouragement. He felt her warmth radiating to him and longed to be inside her again. He ran his hands down her sides enjoying the soft feel of her smooth skin under his fingers. He rest his hands on her hips his thumbs messaging her skin in a circular motion that made Harley just ache for him more. She uses almost all her energy flipping them over as she pins him to the bed a mischievous glare resonating from her eyes. She rest on top of him, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss as her hand moves down his body to his manhood stroking him lightly.  
  
"Harley" he whimpers as he feels her hands on him. She moves to his neck her lips leaving a little mark on his skin identical to hers without his knowledge, being he is to shocked by what she is doing to him. With him she feels so free, and lets that wild part of herself come out, and it is a refreshing site to both of them, but especially to Gus. She moved her kisses to his chest exploring his tanned skin and his strong muscles that she feels beneath the surface. He really is a beautiful man, every single part of him is perfect, nothing more and nothing less. She straddles him her hands moving up to caress his chest as she teases him beyond what he is able to handle. She rocks against his erection watching him as he closes his eyes lost in the sensation. She sits up watching him as she continues pushing toward him, her hands spanning his chest and shoulders that have held her so many times, that provide shelter and love throughout the night. He opens his eyes and smiles up at her his eyebrows raised at her free reign of his body. She watches as he comes up to her with her in his lap looking him deep in the eyes.  
  
"Naughty Cooper" he said laughing at the sight of her seduction.  
  
She settled herself onto him, taking him into her with one move of her body, moaning at the feel of him inside her again. She laughed as his eyes closed at their contact.  
  
"Sexy Aitoro" she said smiling as she began moving up and down matching the thrusts that his needing body were already falling victim to. She pushed him back his head falling gently to the pillow as she moved above him. He watched on, blown away at how beautiful she looked. He hair was framing her face, her head was thrown back as she moved up and down above him, her beautiful breasts moving in rhythm with her body, he found this to be incredibly sexy and smiled as he began matching her with thrusts of his own. She began moving faster wanting to feel that sensation that her body craved. She fell into his chest as she felt herself on the verge, he pulled her into a kiss as he flipped them over, the movement causing both of them to cry out in sheer pleasure. He deepened the kiss his tongue tasting her as he thrust hard into her sending her deeper into the mattress. They could both feel their climax building ready to explode, as they moved together each of them moaning with every thrust.  
  
"GUS!!! OH GOD, I'm almost there baby!!" she yelled as she threw her head back.  
  
"Oh Harley!!" he cried as he thrusted hard and deep into her a few more times, both of them getting closer with each movement of their bodies.  
  
They cried out in release as they came in each others arms, that feeling spreading through them again. They just lay there, Gus covering her like a blanket, their skin tingling from the blissful electric charges that were racing over them, their breathing fast and rushed, their hearts rejoicing in the feel of the completion that they had felt just now. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and rolled them so they were on their sides.  
  
"that was...that was..." Gus said searching for just the right word.  
  
"Incredible, amazing, wonderful" she said giggling as they snuggled closer together.  
  
"All of the above" he said smiling at her kissing her swollen lips lightly.  
  
"So did I pass my exam Dr. Cooper" he said mockingly.  
  
"What...oh yeah....with flying colors" she said yawning as she laid her head against his chest and sighing as he embraced her.  
  
They slipped into a world of dreams, as they lay wrapped up in each other. A beautiful sight, two lovers meeting even in their sweet dreams, lost in only each other, their souls connected and bound eternally. They slept peacefully, the sunlight pouring over them.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of sunlight playing against her lover at her side. She sat up in bed and stretched feeling relaxed and like a brand new person. She reached over and brushed his lips with hers and laughed as he pulled her to him.  
  
"Hey" he said quietly.  
  
"Hey" she said "I'm hungry, you want to join me" she said kissing his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He said laying on his back staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ok" she said getting up and putting on her robe as she headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and made them each a sandwich but her smile faded when she saw Gus stumble his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Gus..." she said worried walking over to him and helping him to a chair.  
  
"You gave me your damn virus" he said his throat sore as he tried to laugh. "But it was worth it" he said kissing her lightly and heading back into the living room. He made it to the couch before literally falling down. Harley rushed to his side.  
  
"Baby I'm so sorry" she said helping him on the couch better.  
  
"Its ok honey" he said smiling at her.  
  
Harley went over and got him a blanket and threw it over his quivering body. She went and got him some water and some aspirin and sat by him as he took them. She placed the water aside and stroked his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Thank you Coop, my head is killing me, but hey look at the bright side, now you get to take care of me" he said laughing but immediately stopping because it was making his head worse.  
  
"get some sleep baby" she said kissing his forehead as she moved to the other couch and fell into a pillow.  
  
"Harley..." he said deeply his eyes closed, coughing a little.  
  
"Yes" she said looking over a him.  
  
"I love you" he said  
  
"I love you too baby, get some rest" she said watching him as he drifted off to sleep again. She felt bad for him that he had caught her cold, but stayed there with him the rest of the day taking care of him, and never leaving his side.  
  
Dana 


End file.
